Puckleberry What can I say
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU one sot Puckleberry story based off "What Can I say" by Carrie Underwood


AN: Hello everyone! Yes I am back. It's been awhile since my last story. Currently writing a new Smytheberry fanfiction called "Still in love with you". This one came to me today. It is a new Puckleberry. Please no bashing or flames thrown. I heard Carrie Underwood's "What Can I Say" and immediately it screamed Puckleberry. Enjoy.

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Read & Review please.

Noah Puckerman swore once he graduated from McKinley that he would leave Lima, Ohio in his rear view mirror and never look back. He refused to be that Lima Loser everyone accused him of being . Only one person ever believed in him, aside from his mother and sister. A woman he thought he left behind in the past and once tortured with slushies. Who became his first real relationship even if short-lived.

Rachel Berry. ...

After graduation, Puck headed out to Los Angeles,California. The first couple of months were a dream. He had a cool job as a gladiator character trying to make extra money to pay rent. He was positive he would be successful and happier. His mom begged him to stay but he refused to end up like his father. He also wanted his daughter, Beth, to one day be proud of her father. Not be ashamed to call him "dad".

Puck rarely kept in touch with anyone from home except maybe Artie, Finn, and on rare occasions Santana. He also became close to his half-brother Jake. That was a shocker, but he knew he had to be a good brother to his siblings regardless of DNA they shared with his deadbeat dad. Seriously did his dad try to bum him for money? Whatever, Puck thought. Back to the story...

Puck had been doing well the last couple of years in California until he found out his best friend, Finn, had passed away suddenly. Finn and he may have had their issues due to Quinn and babygate, and okay his relationship with Rachel, but they worked through it all. Finn was his brother. He was determined to make something more of his life. For himself and for Finn. For his mom and sister. And for HER...Rachel. Damn why did he keep thinking of her?

Puck was currently working at his office, where he had become an assistant to the recruiting Coach at UCLA. He found a dream job and did well. Room to advance, or so he thought.

Puck was at his desk when he heard a knock on the door.

Coach Adams: Puckerman do you have a minute?

Puck: Um yeah Coach. Is everything ok?

CA: Come in my office.

Puck gulped and followed the Coach into the office.

CA: Close the door please. Have a seat.

Puck: What is this about?

CA: First, Puck, you are a great asset to the team. You do a great job. Unfortunately, their are budget cuts coming up and we have to downsize. As much as I want to keep you here, I am sorry to say this but I have to let you go. It's nothing personal and I'll be glad to give you a great reference, but at present time we can't afford to keep you. I am so sorry.

Puck wasn't expecting that. A million thoughts went through his head.

Puck: Wow, I was not expecting that at all. Um, what do I do now? I have loved working here. Are you sure there isn't another position for me?

CA: I wish there were. I'm sorry.

Puck nodded. He knew there was no choice. He would have to swallow his pride and head back to Lima, Ohio. Maybe stay with his family until he could bounce back.

Puck: I understand. Thank you for the opportunity, Coach Adams.

CA: This is not the end, maybe if things change I'll give you a call, okay? No hard feelings, I hope.

Puck: No hard feelings and please keep me in mind. Good day, I'll clear out my desk.

Puck and Coach Adams shook hands, and Puck left the office. He banged his head on the wall. Damn, he thought, guess I'm Lima bound.

A week later, Puck was on a plane back to Lima. He called his mother, who was thrilled that her baby boy was coming home.

*Flashback *

Puck: Hi ma, it's Noah.

Puck's mom : Noah?! It's late, is everything okay? Do you need bail money? What did you do this time?

Puck: What?! No mom, seriously? Thanks for the confidence builder. I am not in trouble, well at least not the kind you think.

Puck's mom: Iam sorry, what is wrong?

Puck: Well due to budget cuts, I got let go. And have nowhere else to go. Um, do you think I can come home? Just temporary.

Puck's mom: Oh honey, I am so sorry. Of course you can come home. Wow, that's two that have come home now.

Puck: Wait, mom, who came home?

Puck's mom: One who you shouldn't have let go.

Puck: Quinn? Santana? Lauren?

Puck's mom: Rachel...

*Flashback ends*

Puck couldn't believe Rachel was back in Lima. What happened? ? She belonged on Broadway. He didn't know why he suddenly felt a pang of hurt and konging. Why was she suddenly in his thoughts? He was over Rachel a long time ago. Sophomore year when she dumped him for Finn. He told her he would've broken up with her anyway. That they were never friends. But who was he kidding? He never planned to break up with Rachel. The girl he tormented in school became his first real relationship. He chose Glee over football, for HER. HE was proud to have her in his life, even if he was too badass to say so. Then she broke up with him, tearing his heart into pieces. They never really gave themselves a chance. One of his biggest regrets.

*Flashback *

On the bleachers...

Rachel: Do you miss it?

Puck: Hell no!

Rachel: I hope you didn't choose Glee for me.

Puck: Why?

Rachel : Because I don't think this relationship is going to work out. You want Quinn, and I want Finn. Maybe too much ad I always do.

Puck's heart broke, but refused to let her see how much.

Puck: Whatever. I was gonna break up with you anyway. You won't even let me touch your boobs.

Rachel: I hope we can still be friends.

Puck scoffed.

Puck: We weren't friends before.

Puck left her stunned and walked away.

*Flashback ends *

That had to be one of the biggest lies he has ever told, because despite his troubled past, Noah Elijah Puckerman wasn't a liar.

Rachel was the one he let get away. He never told her, but he never stopped loving her.

As the plane landed in Columbus, Ohio, Puck got his stuff ready. His mom was picking him up.

Flight attendant : Attention passengers, We are arriving in Columbus, Ohio. Please make sure you have all belongings with you. Welcome to Columbus, Ohio.

Puck chuckled. Yeah Welcome Lima, you're prodigal son, former Lima Loser is home.

Soon, Puck's plane landed and he hurried off the plane. He went to baggage claim to retrieve his luggage. He called his mom but no answer. Hmm, must be on her way, he thought. Puck walked over to the waiting area and texted his mom. He waited.

As Puck sat and watched the crowd in the airport. His thoughts continued to invade his mind with memories of Rachel. Their short relationship, the kisses, hot make out sessions, singing Sweet Caroline..why can't he forget her? ?

Because you love her dumbass, his self conscious told him. Yeah right, Noah Puckerman doesn't do love or feelings.

Yeah keep lying,asshole.

An hour passes, and Puck was getting restless and not sure why his mom hadn't shown up. Just as he got up to walk away, he heard a soft voice. No can't be...

(Rachel)

Piercing words, eyes are red

Watched your tailights in the rain

Empty heart filled with regret

I know we were both to blame

And i'm not sorry that it's over

But for the way we let it end

So I said all I had to say

In letters that I threw away

(Rachel)

And you should know, please believe me

I've picked up the phone a thousand times

And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long

It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way

What can I say?

(Puck)

How did it come to this?

(BOTH)

I think about you all the time

(Puck)

It's no excuse, but I wish

That I never made you cry

I'm not sorry that it's over

But for the way we let it end

(Both)

I couldn't find the words to say

(Rachel)

And you should know, please believe me

(Puck)

I've picked up the phone a thousand times

And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long

It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way

(Rachel)

What can I say? What can I say?

(Puck)

What can I say? What can I say?

(Puck)

I hate to think all you had of me

(Rachel )

(I said all I had to say)

(Puck)

Is a memory I left you, place between

what was meant to be

(Puck)

(In letters that I threw away)

(Rachel )

And the mess that it turned into

(Both)

And you should know, please believe me

(Rachel )

I've picked up the phone a thousand times

And tried to dial your number,

(Puck)

but it's been so long

It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way

(Puck)

It's like tryin' to spin the world the other way

(Rachel)

What can I say? What can I say?

(Puck)

What can I say?

Puck walked slowly to the beautiful Jewish American Princess he remembered.

Puck: Rachel, what are you doing here?

Rachel : Your mother called and asked if I'd come pick up her son since she was working overtime.

Puck: No offense, but why you?

Rachel : I agreed to it because I had to see my one regret in life. The one I let get away and didn't want to make the same mistake again.

Puck smirked but didn't know what to say.

Rachel: Wow the Puckzilla is rendered speechless.

Puck: Noah.

Rachel : Excuse me?

Puck: You should know, I've always been YOUR Noah. And I'm speechless because you're here. And we will talk later about that. But there is one thing I must do first.

Rachel: What are you doing?

Puck: Something I should have done a long time ago.

Puck grabbed Rachel's waist and crashed his lips with hers. Rachel moaned but kissed him back granting access to deepen their kiss.

Soon both had to come up for air.

Rachel : Wow...

Puck: What can I say? I am sorry Rachel for how we ended. I lied to you. You are my best friend. Want more from you. No more friend zone. I want you, my Jewish American Princess. We are two good looking Jews. It's natural.

Rachel: It's always been you, Noah. I love you too. I want to be with you too.

Puck: You ARE mine. Let's get out of here so I can show you how much. Re-introduce you to Puckasaurus.

Rachel : So romantic. *giggled *

They shared another kiss before walking to her car.

Rachel : Welcome home, Noah.

Puck: Good to be home, babe.

Rachel smiled, and held his hand while starting the car. Heading home.

Puck smiled back, hello Lima. I'm back, he thought, this time never letting go again.

What can he say? He is in love...

AN: Hope you enjoyed this one shot.

AN2: Carrie Underwood - What Can I Say Lyrics | MetroLyrics


End file.
